Dimensional Hopping
by Lavakey
Summary: Our two hereos is helping someone that has a gadget to travel other Dimensions. And now, at least everyone wants it. Join their adventure to bring their friend back home.


_A.U. Hey Ratchet and Clank archive. After reading at least a lot of things in this archive._ _Actually, this was the first archive I searched. Anyway, I think it's about time I put something in here._

 _Also, I'm 15 becoming a 16 yrs. old fox. So, be gentle to this Introvert. Pls._

 _Hope you enjoy this. And I'll see you later_

 **Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank was not owned by a random animal. It was owned by Insomniac.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Earth, Milky way galaxy

In some weird factory, the television was left on. It was on some news channel talking about the recent incident.

"After some further investigation, the FBI was able to identify the person who created non-stop sound waves that was interrupting the city. His name is Lava Stan. He was apparently researching about the significance of frequency." The male newscaster said.

"Isn't he just 15 yrs. old, how can he make a research with so much equipment in his factory at that age?" The female newscaster said.

"We'll just wait to answer those questions. After all, it's better to ask the person who did the research anyway rather than making some theories. And now, Here's Jenny for the weather" The male newscaster said.

Veldin, Solana galaxy

Our furry hero, Ratchet and his partner robot, Clank is on planet Veldin for just a patrol. They're circling Veldin with their ship Aphelion.

"Hey Clank, how long since we've been on Veldin?" Ratchet asked

"It has been a few years actually. We were so busy with other stuff that we couldn't get a chance to visit it." Clank answered while looking at his Holo-Pad

"So this Veldin. It looks… boring" Aphelion stated

"Yeah, always is" Ratchet agreed

Ratchet looked outside and saw a bit of glowing near his garage. Clank noticed this and look outside the window as well.

"Aphelion, land over there right next my garage" Ratchet said

Aphelion landed near his garage right next to some crates. Ratchet went out and grabbed his wrench and started to proceed walking towards the glow.

Clank followed and said "Becareful Ratchet. We don't know what we're up against"

The duo started creeping forward until they got to see a creature of some kind sleeping on a bench. He was wearing a red shirt, some pants, and some device on it's head. And Ratchet has never seen a tail like that before. He had dark red fur except for his head which was white.

"Clank, do you know what it is and if it is still alive" Ratchet asked.

"Sure thing Ratchet" Clank answered

Clank started scanning the creature of his origin and his vital signs. Ratchet scouted the surroundings of the garage and found nothing worth checking. But Ratchet did started to get curious about the thing on his head.

"Found anything Clank?" Ratchet asked

"I've got no data about this creature. But his vitals are fine." Clank answered

Ratchet sighed of relieved. He looked inside of the garage and found his old stuff was still there. He never used the garage any more cause they are currently living in Kerwan now. He let people used this as a public rest area now. He also left some few tools in case people need to fix stuff. But since the place is currently empty, he guessed that they could stay here for a few hours. After all, he had a busy day today.

Ratchet went to Clank and told him that they should stay here for a while until their "guest" wakes up. Ratchet also told Aphelion to power down for a while since they're gonna stay here for a while.

 **1 hour later**

Ratchet had fallen asleep and Clank was examining their guest.

"It's already been an hour and he is still asleep" Clank said. Clank has no data about him nor his species. Clank is worried if this creature might actually be a threat to them. But nobody knows until he wakes up.

After a few more minutes, the creature has finally awoken. Clank noticed and waked up Ratchet.

"Ratchet, he is awake" Clank said. Ratchet looked at their guest and saw that he was looking straight at them. He quickly hid under his shirt when Ratchet looked at him.

Ratchet went to him and said "Hey, we're not going to hurt you". He showed his face again asked "Where am I?"

Clank answered "You're on planet Veldin. Might I ask your name?"

"Stan" He said. He tried to avoid eye contact to them. "So, how did you found me" Stan asked.

"We found you sitting on a bench near my garage when we we're scouting" Ratchet answered.

Stan sighed and said "I knew I should never trusted him"

The three of them went silent until Ratchet asked "So, what kind of species are you?"

Stan looked at himself and had a shocked expression and said "When did I become a fox?! *gasp* It might have been the rules of dimensional travel". Stan hold his tail and felt a chill on his spine when he did that.

Stan looked at them and saw that they were kinda confused. "Fox" Stan said

"Uhh What?" Ratchet asked confused

"My species are fox" Stan said

"Fascinating, I've never heard that kind of species before" Clank said

"It's because I came from another Dimension" Stan said with a grin.

"Another Dimension!" The duo stated.

"Alright, where's the Dimensionater" Ratchet stated angrily.

"What?" Stan got confused

"There's only one thing that can access Dimensional Travel which is the Dimensionater." Clank explained

"Ah, I didn't steal the, Dimensionater is it? I created a device that could travel to Dimensions without any hassle. It's called the frequency set." Stan pointed the device on his head.

"Frequency set?" Ratchet asked

"You see, In order to go to other dimensions, you need to control frequency and get that Dimension's frequency. I've got this Dimension's frequency by accident because I was escaping. And now, I'm here" Stan explained

"I get it" Clank said

"You got that? Well, you are a smart robot." Ratchet said

Stan carefully explained to Ratchet until he got it.

"Oh, I get it now" Ratchet said

"So, you can go home now right?" Clank asked

"Unfortunately, I can't. I wasn't able to get my own dimension's frequency. So I'm stuck here. Plus, it needs to recharge every two days" Stan said.

"Well, you can stay with us" Ratchet suggested

"Huh, but why?" Stan asked

"You see, if that thing goes to the wrong hands without you knowing, there might be a lot of chaos" Clank said

"Touché. Fine but I need to make deal with you guys." Stan grinned

"What is it?" Ratchet asked

"You guys help me get to my own dimension and you guys tell me you're names" Stan said

"Deal" Ratchet and Clank said simultaneously

"The names Ratchet. And this is my little robot companion, Clank" Ratchet said

"Nice to meet you both, hope we get along. Oh, and don't worry about me. I can fight with my spear" Stan said

Ratchet and Clank has now made a deal with Stan and will try to help get him home. It might be a challenge, but it will be an adventure.

Meanwhile in ???

"Have you found him yet?" A person in a labcoat asked.

"Not yet sir." One of the guards said

"Well find him. You will get home soon… friend" while holding a picture of him and Stan in his human form.

 _And that's a the first chapter of this story_

 _I really wanted to make this as my first story in this archive but, I can't think of a plot until recently. I really wished that this was my first archive._

 _To be honest, I'm not following my rule anymore of posting a new story on the 28th of every month. But, I just have nothing to do this days._

 _I will try to minimize some mistakes so pls, don't burn me on the start pls._

 _Pls tell me some mistakes and tips to make this story improve. Remember to use common words that a 15 yrs. old fox can understand pls._

 _Anyway, This is Lavakey_

 _A fox who is still watching this year's E3,_

 _Signing off._


End file.
